Tiempo
by TarthEyes
Summary: Version en español  Actualizada 12/10  de mi otro fic Time. Los pensamientos de Hiyori mientras busca su zanpakutou entre los escombros de la falsa Karakura.


**Tiempo**

**Disclaimer: **Bleach no es mío y lo que describe en este fanfic todavía no ha pasado en el manga o en el anime, pero si Kubo quiere adquirirlo, dibujarlo y animarlo ERES MÁS QUE BIENVENIDO Sensei!

**Notas de la Autora** al final, pero es necesario una **mini** advertencia, en este fanfic se pueden encontrar *spoilers* del manga 377, y del capítulo 285. _Cursiva_ son los pensamientos de Hiyori (hablando con sí misma en su cabeza, porque hacerlo es normal, no? Sólo yo? … ok entonces…ok)

Disfrútenlo!

* * *

.

Después de todo este tiempo (ella no sabía exactamente cuánto había pasado) Hiyori se encontraba bien… físicamente bien, pero mental y psicológicamente humillada. Ese era el único pensamiento que cruzaba su mente mientras sus nudillos se volvían blancos por la cantidad de fuerza que se encontraba aplicando en ellos.

Después de 100 años, algunos Menos, una pequeña pelea con una Espada y un hermoso discurso, ella no sentía nada más que humillación. La respiración se le hacía cada vez más pesada y difícil de controlar por toda la ira que sus pensamientos le estaban provocando, de manera que su ceño fruncido, gesto normal en ella, se hacía cada vez más pronunciado con el pasar de los segundos.

Sarugaki Hiyori, la ex-Teniente del 13 Escuadrones de Protección y Vizard se había comportado de una manera patética enfrente de su enemigo mortal: Aizen Sousuke; patética enfrente de las personas que la habían perseguido toda su vida Vizard: el Gotei 13; patética enfrente de sus amigos y camaradas los demás Vizards y patética enfrente del amor de su vida.

"Maldición!" Ella susurró, mientras ponía la idea de que Shinji fuera el amor de su vida al fondo de su mente. Y decidió en pocos segundos después de haber hecho el sonido de aquella palabra, moverse utilizando shunpo hacía una distancia razonable. De manera que pudiera alejarse de aquellas personas que se encontraban cerca de ella.

La rubia no había tenido nada de tiempo. La espada de Ichimaru (la versión adulta del niño raro que seguía a Aizen a todos lados cuando ella vivía en Soul Society) la había cortado antes de que ella pudiera darse cuenta de que sus piernas iban hacía otra dirección. _Maldición y doble maldición _ella pensó….

"Tiempo." Hiyori dijo en voz alta.

Algunas voces podían escucharse no muy lejos de donde ella se encontraba pero provenían de una dirección diferente de donde se había alejado, así que decidió caminar a través de los edificios destruidos y empezar a buscar a Kubikiri Orochi.

Mientras daba paso tras paso, dirigió su mirada hacía sus pies, aún con todo el alboroto de sus heridas, sus sandalias estaban en perfecto estado, a diferencia de su camiseta blanca y su suéter rojo, que se encontraban mucho más pequeños de lo normal…. _que cómico_, Hiyori pensó. La Vizard continuó caminando y en cuestión de un segundo se encontró mirando a su reflejo en una de las ventanas rotas de un edificio. Hiyori nunca había sido de esas estúpidas niñas que pasaban su vida frente un espejo admirandose y dejándose perfecta, ese era más que nada la personalidad de Shinji. Sin embargo, debido a las graves heridas que ella había sufrido ese día, era imposible no hacer un alto y admirarse. La chica dirigió su mirada hacia sus pequeñas coletas, las cuales, estaban más desarregladas de lo normal y en su cara se podía ver una expresión difícil de descifrar, aunque ella podía sentirla claramente. Hiyori se acercó más a la ventana que le servía de espejo para poder mirarse aún más a fondo, poniendo su atención en la parte media de su cuerpo, puso ambas manos en la parte desnuda de su cintura. El ser capaz de moverse por sí misma, de tocar sus caderas, sus piernas y sus pies era para ella un regalo.

"Este es probablemente el trauma de una vida" ella susurró, derribando las paredes de su mente y bajando su guardia por un minuto mientras su cara mostraba una verdadera sonrisa, Hiyori estaba siendo graciosa, sarcástica y real en frente de sí misma, en medio de una ciudad falsa y destruida.

Instintivamente ella volteó de nuevo al sonido de más voces, pero esta vez el ruido si proveía de donde ella se encontraba algunos minutos atrás. Un lugar donde un gigante gentil de cabello rosado estaba hablando con dos mujeres, una de ellas una capitana del 13 Gotei y la otra que era su salvadora.

Inohue Orihime

Su cuello, manos y ojos se volvieron a tensar. Una humana, una humana común y corriente, el primer amor de Shinji, bueno…. Uno de los primeros amores de Shinji. Esa…niña, la había salvado en segundos después de haber llegado. Le había tomado el tiempo más pequeño del mundo, curar una herida mortal hecha en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

_Estúpida Hime_.

Hiyori la había odiado desde el momento en el que conoció en aquel callejón donde la adolescente se había metido en asuntos que no eran de su incumbencia. _Estúpida Hime, estúpidos humanos, y estúpido Shinji, después de todo el fue él que no se dio cuenta que los estúpidos humanos lo estaban siguiendo._

Hiyori cerró sus ojos, movió un pie detrás del otro y continúo la búsqueda de su espada. Sólo para clarificar, ella no estaba corriendo de sus amigos o de sus enemigos, no; ella estaba buscando su zampakutou, pues es importante recordar que Hiyori no corría como una niña pequeña.

Un suspiro.

La excusa era tan poco creíble y tonta, que inclusive en su propia mente podía darse cuenta que era solo eso, una excusa.

La ex teniente no tenía ganas ni quería ver a nadie, ese sentimiento de humillación no la había abandonado ni por un segundo desde que ella recupero la conciencia y en su opinión, sus sentimientos se mostrarían en su cara en el momento que un rubio idiota con sonrisa estúpida la mirara, y todo lo que estaba pasando por su mente y su corazón no era algo que quisiera mostrar en estos momentos, no a los otros y menos a él.

Hiyori sabía aún sin buscar su reiatsu que él estaba vivo. La última vez que lo vio él iba a pelear uno a uno contra Aizen, o al menos eso era lo que ella pensó en ese momento, debido a que el dolor de la herida era tan intenso que no entendía mucho de lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor. Lo único que ella puede asegurar que escuchó fue un susurro diciendo "Aguanta tontita", antes de que las manos de él la pusieran gentilmente en la fría y dura piedra.

Pero a pesar de todo, ella sabía que Hirako Shinji estaba vivo, la conexión que había entre los dos era algo que no se podía explicar con palabras cursis. El único ejemplo que ella podía darse a sí misma, era que en aquella noche hace 100 años cuando todos se convirtieron en Vizards, ella fue capaz de romper el dominio de su Hollow al escuchar a Shinji.

Otro suspiro.

Kubikiri Orochi no se encontraba por ningún lado por más que ella buscaba. La zanpakutou, tan temperamental como su dueña, estaría probablemente furiosa contra ella, _tal como él estará en el momento en el que me encuentre_, Hiyori pensó.

Shinji le había advertido desde hace años atrás acerca de la habilidad de Aizen de burlarse de sus enemigos y de que el ex teniente sabía exactamente que decir para hacer que las personas reaccionaran de una manera iracunda, temeraria e irracional. Desde luego, para que Hiyori reaccione de una manera iracunda, temeraria e irracional no era necesario abrir demasiado la boca.

Ella pensaba que la situación era demasiado curiosa, cada vez que ella actuaba peligrosamente sin importar las consecuencias, Shinji le gritaba después de que ella se encontraba bien, pero cuando él gritaba no lo hacía en su voz tonta de todos los días, esa voz que hacía que le diera ganas de darle un golpe en la nariz, no; cuando Shinji le gritaba por actuar sin pensar lo hacía en su voz seria, molesta y estilo capitán, dejándola sin palabras y avergonzada. Que ella pudiera recordar, sólo lo había hecho en tres ocasiones:

La vez que Hikifune la mando en una misión para ayudar al 5° escuadrón y ella se lastimó tratando de protegerlo de un Hollow, ignorando las órdenes que el rubio había hecho acerca de quedarse atrás. La vez que ella estaba enfrentando a Kensei y su zanpakutou no estaba afuera de la vaina. Y la vez que ella lo golpeó con su sandalia sacándolo del edificio para sacar el Hollow de Ichigo, dando como resultado que el representante de shinigami la ahorcara y pusiera contra la pared.

Y si realmente se comparaban, ninguna de esas 3 veces era nada contra ser cortada a la mitad por atacar a un enemigo sin pensar en las consecuencias.

"Triple Maldición," dijo la Vizard mientras se sentaba en una piedra que era originalmente parte de un edificio. Se dejo caer suavemente, doblando su espalda y poniendo sus manos sobre sus rodillas.

Pero una voz a su izquierda hizo que ella entrará en pánico, que se sentara bien y que abriera sus ojos en un estado completo de shock. Ella no estaba buscando **su** reiatsu, pero la noción de que ella se encontraba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que no pudo ser capaz de notarlo a algunos metros de ella, era una locura.

"Así queeeeee… No solo eres incapaz de escuchar las cosas que te digo, sino también ahora te estás escondiendo." Shinji estaba ahí, simplemente ahí, de pie, con la espalda apoyada en un edificio, los ojos cerrados, sus brazos cruzados sobre su rasgada camisa naranja y su sonrisa idiota, que ella odiaba, pintada en sus labios.

Hiyori no tenía ninguna palabra.

_Maldición x 100000000_…

Su cara!

_No es el momento de entrar en pánico Hiyori,_ _mira hacía el piso y contesta algo, lo que sea!_

"Chss…No me estoy escondiendo, calvo idiota, estoy buscando a Kubikiri Orochi." _Perfecto! Una respuesta excelente, ahora sólo mantén tus ojos alejados de los suyos por el próximo milenio y estarás a salvo_, la rubia pensó.

El Vizard puso un dedo en su mentón mostrando una mueca pensativa en su cara, "Mmmm, creo que cayó en el otro lado de Karakura, por donde se encuentra la pastelería." Le contestó con su sonrisa característica, abriendo sus ojos y empezando a caminar despacio hacía donde ella se encontraba.

Ya en esos momentos ella se hallaba en un estado complete de pánico, ella tenía que correr, Hiyori no corría como una niña pequeña pero esto era simplemente inaceptable e inaguantable, y antes de que ella pudiera levantarse para irse o al menos moverse, el rubio se movió con shunpo enfrente de ella.

Otra vez le faltaba el miserable tiempo.

Él se arrodillo justo enfrente de ella con una expresión seria en su rostro, su sonrisa de hace unos momentos completamente olvidada. Ella sabía que lo que venía ahora sería los gritos del ex capitán, siempre era de esa manera. El empezaría con frases como 'Malcriada irresponsable', 'Un riesgo para el equipo', 'Tienes alguna idea de que tan difícil fue para mí verte así', 'Clases de control de ira', 'Temeraria como siempre', 'Si te atreves a hacer eso de nuevo, te juro que…', entre muchas otras que ella había aprendido a escuchar a lo largo de los años.

Ella cerró sus ojos, contuvo su respiración y mordió su lengua. Tal como las otras veces él estaría en lo correcto y ella dejaría que él le dijera cuantas cosas deseara, obviamente ella jamás reconocería el hecho de que Shinji estaba bien, o al menos, no lo haría en voz alta, pero como un auto castigo Hiyori dejaría que él la regañara hasta el cansancio.

Algunos segundos pasaron y el silencio reinaba entre los dos, no era un silencio raro o incomodo, sólo era eso, silencio. De repente la mano del rubio se movió hasta arriba de la cabeza de la pequeña vizard, desarreglando aún más sus coletas. Hiyori abrió sus ojos y miró directamente a aquellos cafés que se encontraban enfrente de los de ella.

Shinji estaba… Feliz?

"Que demoni-," Ella ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de continuar lo que estaba diciendo porque él puso sus largos brazos alrededor de su pequeño cuerpo acercándola lo más que podía a él, manteniéndola en el abrazo más fuerte que jamás le hubiera dado.

No era la primera vez que la abrazaba, Shinji la había abrazado, besado y amado por un largo tiempo, pero él nunca la había tocado de la manera en que la estaba tocando en estos momentos. ¿Qué era esto? Fuerza combinada con cariño y necesidad.

Una necesidad que no podía ser llenada más que con la presencia de ellos dos.

"Te extrañe." él le dijo delicadamente en su oído no rompiendo el abrazo mientras movía sus manos alrededor de su espalda acariciándola. Ella sonrió tímidamente mientras ponía sus brazos en su cuello sosteniéndolo fuertemente, las lágrimas de la Vizard comenzaron a caer de sus ojos sin que ella pudiera evitarlo.

"Calvo, ni siquiera ha pasado una hora." ella mintió, no teniendo idea de si ni siquiera era el mismo día, una sonrisa se escapó entre sus dientes junto con un sollozo.

"Pequeña mona tonta, para mí fue una eternidad." Shinji le hablaba al aire, no mirando su cara, tratando de mantener las lágrimas fuera de sus ojos. La soltó por un segundo y la coloco frente a él, por más que no quisiera que ella lo viera llorar necesitaba cerciorarse que Hiyori estaba bien. Y después en el momento que los 2 pares de ojos cafés se encontraron, él la beso.

El beso más significativo que hubieran compartido.

Ya habría tiempo para que él le gritara por ser una malcriada temeraria que jamás escuchaba una maldita palabra que él le decía por su bien desde hace ya más de 100 años.

Pero ese tiempo no era ahora.

* * *

.

**A.N.** KAWAI!

Ahhhh estoy muy orgullosa de esta historia! Muy largo para ser un drabble, no? Creo que es un one shot.

El día que escribí esta historia fue un día muy feo para mí, tuve problemas en mi trabajo en la mañana y además 2 citas me plantaron en la tarde. Así que decidí utilizar mi tiempo productivamente y escribir esto, y aunque me tomó una hora más me divertí mucho haciéndolo!

OK, algunas cosas que comentar antes de que me vaya:

_Primero_, me disculpo por ser "COMA HAPPY".Si ven algún error por favor háganmelo saber, con mucho gusto lo corregiré, sólo sean amables. Las criticas constructivas siempre son positivas para un autor.

_Segundo_, Si alguno de ustedes está interesado en leer acerca de la vez que Hikifune manda a Hiyori como refuerzo de la 5° y ella se lastima, Shinji le grita y toda la cosa (hasta Aizen aparece) visiten:

Fanfiction .net /s/5546116/3/ hidden_moments (quitando los espacios)

Es una historia INCREIBLE de estos 2 loquitos, NO es mía sino de **purpleanime** y es necesario que yo la acredite. PS esta en English

_Tercero_, esta historia está basada en 2 dibujos que encontré de Shinji y Hiyori (mis favoritos!)

/2mvglj (quitando los espacios)

/2mvhh5 (quitando los espacios)

No tengo idea quien los hizo, pero si saben díganme y les doy el crédito que se merecen (junto con una estatua!)

_Cuarto_, No he olvidado mis otras historias, sino que esta de repente me apareció en la cabeza, pronto actualizare la versión en ingles de One drabble a day keeps Hiyori at bay y la pasare al español. Admito que si tengo problemas amando a Shinji/Hiyori. Tal vez me arriesgue pronto a hacer una historia de Grimmjow o IchiRuki.

_Quinto_, por favor regálenme un _**REVIEW!**_ No puedo pedirles lo suficiente que me regalen 2 palabras para saber que les gusto y que no (sólo que por favor criticas constructivas NO flames). De vdd no saben que feliz me hace escuchar mi timbre de email en mi celular y leer un fav o un review de ustedes mis lindos lectores

Mmmmm creo que eso es todo, los amo y adoro, cuídense mucho y recen para que haya cualquier cosa de Vizard en el manga pronto, porque honestamente el intento de Aizen de copiar las evoluciones de Freezer de Dragon Ball está empezando a hartarme.

Bay bay!


End file.
